


Tired and Frustrated

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obito lives!, Office Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Kakashi knows the burdens of being Hokage, and also knows his shadow feels it as well. So after work, he's decided to pull him aside to relax and unwind.Canon Divergent. Smut warning.





	Tired and Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request and its smut between Kakashi and Obito sooo... Yeah enjoy!  
> ps I own nothing but this

Dusk was a favorite hour of the day. When you are the 6th Hokage, it’s the point in time where everyone is either done for the day and returning home, or done with him and going to carry out their business elsewhere. Dusk was so pleasant to Kakashi a job well done for survive another long and tentative day:

A day where Naruto’s boisterous behavior has failed to dim even as he’s no longer a 12 year old obnoxious brat. A day where Sakura was a blossomed student of the 5th hokage, and no longer a young girl who never took off her rose tinted glasses. A day where Sasuke finally reconciled with his demons and was no longer holding the pains of the past. It was long and very stress inducing, but for them he would gladly do so.

“Bakashi! Hurry up you're so slow!”

Speaking of stress and Uchihas…

Obito, better known to the public as “the shadow of the 6th.” Looked impatience and displeased. A common facial expression, but Kakashi still grinned tiredly behind his mask. “Wipe that grin off your face… I’m tired. Let’s go already.” he demanded.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “You’ve looked worse for wear. Who put the pole up your ass this time ‘bito?” he asked as if he didn’t have a clue.

They both knew the tumultuous journey that brought them here was the equivalent of traveling to hell and back. There would be times at night where they would wonder how in the world they managed the impossible, but the answer would always result in a hot and steamy session until the sunrises.

“Well, who was it?” He asked again

The Uchiha sucked his teeth. “ _Kurama’s brat. Again_. He is like a hyperactive puppy, always trying to get me to train him.”

“Naruto is only the same as you were when we were young. You used to do the same thing with _his father_ remember?” Kakashi reminded him

“Bah! The brat was only the first of my problems if it’s not him, the 5th is hounding me. If it’s not her it’s her stupid fucking tasks she has me doing. She may have a nice rack, but she is terrifying Kakashi.”

The Hatake only sighed as he as he guided his lover to the offices chair to sit in. “You’re stressed, and tired… I get it.” He said as he started to rub his shoulders.

 “Fucking frustrated…” Obito grunted as he subsided

“Then stop talking, and let you Hokage handle this  _ koibito _ …” A pet name he loved to teased the Uchiha with since the relation fit so beautifully. 

It didn’t take long for Obito to completely relax and allow Kakashi to relax his shoulder and back muscles. He discovered this weakness while still in recovery from the war and its aftermath. Once he started to he the other moan, he was putty in his hands. Something the Hatake took pleasure an liberties in significantly.  His hands moved from his shoulders to his upper back relaxing the tense muscle tissue. 

“Hng, you were always good with your hands.” The Uchiha groaned while leaning back in the office chair

“Is that so?~”

He grit his teeth in embarrassment. “Don’t play dumb!”

“I’m not playing dumb, I am playing with you instead.” He chuckled as a hand sneaked its way to the Uchiha’s not so hidden clothed erection

  
_ God damnit Kakashi _ ... Obito loathed whenever he was being teased in such a way, yet at the same time he would always enjoy moments like this the most with Kakashi. “Kakashi, if you keep this up, we will end up doing it in your office…”

“Would that actually be a problem for you?” He continued to tease his lover. “Do you actually care about where we do it now Obito?”

Obito groaned more as his manhood continued to be teased. “Fucking hell.” He seethed and squirmed. “You just wanna hear me ask don’t you…”

Kakashi could only grin behind his mask as he paused the teasing to start undressing. “I just want to relieve your stress Obito, however if you’d like to say what’s on your mind… You are more than welcome to.” He cooed as his hokage garments were on the wooden floor. 

Obito rolled his eyes as he started to blush. “Fine, can we  _ please _ fuck in your office?” he grumbled as his legs started to shift uncomfortably. Kakashi can be such a dick…

“ _ I suppose we could… For tonight~”  _ He chuckled as he pulled down the other's pants and boxers. “Your blush is cute you know…” 

“F-Fuck… You!~” The Uchiha’s banter was staggered when Kakashi started rubbing his throbbing 6 inches all over again with his left hand. “Hnm…”

“Patience Koibito we will get there.” He hummed as he continued the handjob.

Obito gave sighed heavily as he continued to feel Kakashi’s warm hand on his dick. Precum was started to leak out from the tip, he knew they have seen one another exposed in this manor, but he couldn’t help but still feel slightly flustered. On Kakashi’s end, it was quite the contrary…

Moments like this were always something he took the most pleasure in. He liked to feel the twitching and slipperiness of Obito’s erection. It was rather cute to watch the man that was his rival and enemy revert to a blushing mess. "Just let me know when you start to get close." He informed 

"W-Why? Are you gonna be a prick and deny me l-like last week?" 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "No, I'm not in a punishing mood right now. If you're so eager then I'll just show you then..."

Obito raised a brow but soon got the idea when the Hatake started removing his bottoms so that he was completely nude. A sly grin was fixed on the sliver haired ones face as he made his way over. "I told you your hokage was going to help you relax remember?"  

Obito only smirked inwardly, "I guess I needed a reminder."

With no more words Kakashi sat in Obito's lap, guiding the others manhood over his anus and using the precum as a lubricant as his slowly adjusted to the feeling of him entering. It didn't take long for him to start bouncing to a slow but steady rhythm at first, sliding up and down in the Uchiha's lap feeling the full length of him while panting softly. Obito's blush darken, his hands wrapped around Kakashi's ass cheeks as his continued. The movement coupled by the feeling of being inside was sending him waves of euphoric pleasure, he pulled Kakashi close for a kiss while his pace quickened slightly.  Their lips locked and tongues fought for dominance as drool trickled down the sides of their faces. 

"Don't stop~" Obito lulled in the others ear. 

Kakashi grunted in between thrusts, letting out soft moans as Obito clawed lightly his rear. "Hng... Fuck..."

"God, Kakashi~" Obito whined. 

"Are you close? It's fine, just release it inside... Wouldn't want the office to get dirty..." He replied as he bounced with more vigor. "I'm gonna cum too." 

Within another 5 minutes of thrusts and moans, Obito climaxed inside Kakashi's ass sending hot white streams inside as the Hatake came shortly after. They both sat in mixed exhaustion and ecstasy, Obito's dick still inside as they cuddled. 

"Ne...Bakashi..."

"Hm?"

"I'm not sleeping in your office...Let's go home." 

Kakashi kissed Obito on the cheek. "Sounds good."


End file.
